Screaming for Ice Cream
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Emily Elizabeth and Charley are playing hockey by Samuel's restaurant. It's a makeshift "street hockey" game, using broomsticks and a garbage-can lid. They lid flies toward Clifford, who sends it back in, narrowly missing Samuel, who's just coming out of his store. Samuel tells Charley that he has to go to see Dr. Miyoris. Seems he needs new eyeglasses. Charley offers to watch over his ice cream shop while he's gone. Samuel's reluctant at first, but finally agrees and tells him that if he has any problems, he should ask Pedro for help. After Samuel leaves, customers start coming. Emily Elizabeth thinks maybe they should turn them away until Samuel gets back, but Charley says that it's no problem, he's helped operate the ice cream machine before and knows how to use it. Suddenly, a whole busload of tourists appear. Charley's exciting, now they're going to "do some business." He enlists Emily Elizabeth's and then the dogs' help to keep up with the stream. Cleo delivers the ice cream on a tray and T-Bone collects the money (all coins) in a hat. Clifford uses his ear to fan the patrons, since it's a hot day. Then something goes wrong with the ice cream machine. The stick used to operate gets stuck in place and the ice cream starts pouring down. Charley doesn't know what to do, but one thing he doesn't do is ask Pedro. The ice cream starts flowing like crazy, covering the entire dock area. Clifford and friends try to help out by consuming the ice cream, but the flow is so massive that even they can't keep up. Emily Elizabeth tries to get Charley to get Pedro, but Charley says that he can deal with it on his own. Emily Elizabeth calls for Clifford, but even all of Clifford's strength can't push the lever down. Charley then tries to collect the ice cream in a garbage-can lid, but it's way too much and that overflows almost instantly. Samuel gets back and is really annoyed with what he sees. Mainly, he wants to know why Charley didn't ask Pedro for help. The ice cream machine has malfunctioned this way before and all you have to do is push the handle upwards a bit and then push it back down. Pedro would have known that, but Charley wouldn't, since Samuel's never shown him. Charley's learned his lesson, but there's still the ice cream to clean up. He and Emily Elizabeth are handed a mop and bucket. The dogs try to help too, although they're absolutely stuffed with ice cream. It would seem that Clifford's the only one who's not stuffed. In fact, he kind of hoped they would spill some more. When Samuel notes that Emily Elizabeth and Charley missed a spot while cleaning up, Clifford is quick to lick it up. 'Gallery:' 2047030c05e859a8c w.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes 26 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:Lists Of Jetta Is Absent Category:Galleries